


【RFR无差衍生 缅因猫Reese&人类Finch】【日常甜向】长毛捣蛋鬼

by Insularum



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insularum/pseuds/Insularum
Summary: 日常甜向，Reese拥有缅因猫形态和人形态，人形Reese拥有猫耳和尾巴；缅因猫Reese和人类Finch生活在一起的故事
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. 花瓶

“噢John……”Finch刚刚从车库门踏进家门就踩到了地板上的水渍，他瞟了一眼坐在沙发上沉默的男人，又看了一眼沙发边的壁炉——他从埃及带回来的大花瓶已经消失不见。

沙发上的男人不说话，也不看他，一双大长腿规规矩矩被手臂抱在怀里，只有头顶一双毛茸茸的耳朵尖在名字被叫到的时候一抖，又偷偷向他的方向转过去。

“Mr. Reese，家里的花瓶去哪里了？”Finch走到John的面前俯视着家里的住客，John的耳朵转了转，带着耳朵尖上的那一小撮黑毛不易察觉地抖了抖。

“我不知道，Harold……我一直在家。”John仰起脸看着他，一双蓝灰的无辜的圆眼睛在顶灯下泛着点狡黠的绿光，John的语气放得更软，尾音带了一点撒娇的意味：“天已经黑了，你才回来，我一直在等你。”

没有人能拒绝这时候的John Reese。即便是Harold Finch也不能。但John的尾巴出卖了他，它紧贴在沙发缝隙里，尾巴尖不安地拍击，却因为不敢发出声响每次都是迅速抬起但轻轻落下。

实话说，Harold Finch之前从没养过猫，但他对John Reese过分了解——这是John紧张、不耐烦或是准备伏击时的常用动作。

当然，John Reese被瞬间看穿也绝对不是因为，John在说话的时候被发现尖牙上粘了一小片白芍药的花瓣；他的舌头上也绝对没有黏着芍药鹅黄色的花粉，一切都是出于Harold对他的关心和了解。

John被点破的时候是这么骗自己的。

Harold无奈地盯着他：“Mr. Reese，我知道你可能对你的零食有意见，但我想我曾与你认真地谈过界限问题，我也相信我们当时达成了一致：你不能随随便便就打碎我的花瓶，更不能因为它插了隔壁太太送的鲜花就打碎它。”

John不说话，慢慢低下头，Finch轻轻叹气，见John抬起头来用圆圆的眼睛看着他，差点又松口，但John在他说话前先开口，还是那样软软绵绵说情话一般的嗓音：“她家的狗太凶了，很晚还在叫，你总睡不好，我不喜欢他们。”“但你不该迁怒无辜的芍药和我的花瓶，”Finch放缓了语气，坐在了John的身边，假装没有看到John动得越来越快的大尾巴：“昨天下午你睡着了，隔壁太太送给我芍药是为了赔礼的——因为她家的狗总在晚上惊醒，Mr. Reese，你下次深夜出去的时候要不要还是从前门的星玉兰树上下去——小心不要压塌海棠，它们快开了——也请你尽量不要穿过她家的院子？”

“我脚步很轻的。”John不情不愿地嘟囔了一句，但Finch已经知道他的心意——John毛茸茸的长尾巴不知什么时候从沙发缝里钻出来偷偷攀上了他的手臂，尾巴尖在他手掌里慢慢蹭过他的指缝。

Finch笑笑，轻轻拢着手指又任尾巴尖从手心里滑出去，John站起来去杂物间取了大拖把专心致志地清理地上的水渍，耳朵却时不时向他的方向转过来。

Finch起身去厨房准备晚饭，他把两盘omelette端回餐桌上的时候向客厅里望了一眼，John已经不在壁炉边了，也不在沙发上，Finch竖起（远不及John的听力的）耳朵，楼上也悄咪咪没有动静。

Finch疑惑，忽然听到后院池塘里哗啦哗啦的水声，他吓了一跳，推开木门，看到那个熟悉的黑色大毛团叼了什么东西从池塘里蹦到草坪上，压倒了一大片蒲公英，那大毛团一瞬间小了一圈，毛团狠狠地从头到尾巴尖甩了甩自己，才稍微恢复了一点之前的大小。黑毛团又扭头跳进池塘，在池塘里扒了几下，叼着什么东西跳回草坪，重复了刚才的行为。

Finch终于意识到他回家时踩到的水不全是养花的水，他想把John叫回来，但几番犹豫还是偷偷掩上了客厅去后院的门，把餐桌上的两份omelette都放进烤箱里，抽了本书边看边等。

轻手轻脚地从台阶赤脚走下来的男人不知何时已经坐在了他身边，Finch嗅到了他身上沐浴液的味道和发梢的鱼的气息，还带着湿气的尾巴在他的书页上晃了晃，缠住了他的手肘。

“Harold。”Finch扭头看他，John的眼睛被睫毛垂下的阴影覆盖着，他身上的热度一点点渡给Finch。“饿了吗？”Finch起身才刚把omelette取出来，John已经乖乖地坐在桌边等。

当晚John没有出门——隔壁太太家的狗儿没有狂吠，而毛绒绒黑色缅因一直窝在他的伤腿边，尾巴裹着他的脚踝。

第二天Finch因为系里临时取消会议得以提前下班，John并不在家，但Harold看到了壁炉上被一片片粘得稍微有些变形的埃及花瓶。

他笑了笑，摸了摸花瓶的裂痕，胶水已经完全凝固，忽然隔壁太太家的狗嗷嗷嗷叫起来，吓了他一跳。花园到客厅的木门又忽然开了，叼着满嘴盛开的枝垂樱枝条的黑缅因从门缝里钻进来，带回一屋子的香气，他晃了晃尾巴，男人慢慢脱离了猫的形状站起来，只有耳朵和尾巴还是猫的样子，嘴里仍然叼着枝垂樱。

他把枝垂樱插进变形的埃及花瓶里，不管地上粘着花瓣碎末的泥脚印——有些是猫的，有些是人的——冲Finch露出一个灿烂的笑容。


	2. 甜甜圈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese和Finch初遇的故事

John刚来家里的时候可不是这样的。

Finch下班之后刚回到家，发现那只黑色大缅因正踩在冰箱上方绷直了身体用爪子去够房顶上的烟雾探测器。

“Mr. Reese!”Finch惊呼一声，缅因的身子僵了一下，慢慢缩回爪子，缩回身子，轻巧地从冰箱上跃到灶台上，又跳到地上，踱步到他脚边的时候才仰头看了他一眼，见他神情凝重，也没有更多动作，只是用头蹭了蹭他的裤脚就向客厅走去。

“我觉得我需要听到一个解释。”Finch干巴巴地冲着缅因溜走的方向低声说。缅因的身子顿了顿，耳尖因此轻颤了一下——他听到了，Finch心想，我深夜失眠翻个身他都会醒来，他一定听到了——但John没有理会，只是悄悄地走开了，尾巴在拐过墙角的时候拍了拍墙面。

Finch今晚第二次想，John刚来的时候可不是这样的。

2011年的秋天，Finch刚刚晋升成副教授，在各地学术会议和他新招进组里的PhD学生Ms. Groves的论文之间忙得不可开交，平均睡眠只有四五个小时，凌晨还得回复本科生发来要求重改成绩的邮件。所以当他住着的那个街区发了一条“流浪猫出没，见到请给动物援助机构打电话：xxx-xxx-xxx”的通知的时候，他没有注意到也是理所应当。

周四是最忙的时候。

9月22号Finch又在办公室里加班，直到9点才饥肠辘辘地回到家。他从车库门进来，还没开灯就听到客厅里细微的响声，他大惊失色，贴在墙边，手指慢慢向记忆中的方向摸报警器，那响动却忽然消失了，Finch停顿了几秒也听不到声源，决定先不要报警，摸索着将灯打开。

一只猫，一只巨大的长毛黑猫正坐在他家的沙发椅背上，毛色灰暗，又脏又有点打结，却昂着头神情高傲地盯着他。

他和那只猫面面相觑，甚至生出了一种是自己闯入了猫的领地的错觉，但肚子里咕噜咕噜的声音提醒他已经回到了自己的家，如果没有这只猫他现在已经在吃晚饭了。但面对这只奇怪的猫他不知该如何是好，他试着往前走了两步，猫没有反应，只有耳朵尖偷偷抖了抖。但凑近的这两步他看清楚了——猫白色的细胡须上沾着一些艳粉色的糖霜，Finch一愣，看向猫的身后，一盒敞开的甜甜圈散在地上，盒子里已经空了。

Finch实在忍不住哀嚎了一声“我的晚餐！”他其实没有责怪这只猫的意思，但他实在痛心自己好不容易在没课的清晨起来排了长队买回来的甜甜圈，几乎一点都没剩下——严格来说，还是剩了一点残渣的。

“我很抱歉。但我现在手头有点紧……”一个低沉喑哑的声音忽然说。

“噢，你不欠我任何事情……”Finch下意识接话，却发现不对，他将目光转回猫的脸上，猫看着他，虹膜在客厅的灯下又有点绿又有点蓝，黑色的瞳孔睁得溜圆。“你……”Finch的手指已经摸到了口袋里的手机，他实在无法接受现状，已经准备报警，观察到了他的动作，猫又开口了，成年男性带了一丝气声的嗓音从这只黑色的大缅因嘴里说出来竟也不太违和：“非常抱歉，先生……我实在是饿极了。”

Finch盯着黑猫目瞪口呆，而黑猫则低下头，仰着脸看他露出无法令人拒绝的表情：“我这就走，请不要报警。”

Finch依言把手机放在一边，当他还在思考这件事的时候，黑猫已经从沙发上跳下来，一瘸一拐地向客厅通往后院的木门走去。Finch看着它拐着腿吃力的样子动了恻隐之心，不由得唤住了它：“Mr. ……Maine？”缅因猫顿了顿，有点不爽地眯起眼睛回过身看着他：“Mr. Human，什么事？”Finch一愣，“不要再叫我Maine，严格来说，我也不只是Maine。”猫的身形忽然变大，Finch吓得后退了一步，一个黑发男人从猫的形态里脱出来，却以猫的姿态蹲坐在地上，只留了头顶的猫耳和身后的猫尾。

Finch以为猫会说人话已经是他今天经历的最奇异的事情了——虽然这件事因为猫会变成人而变得稍微有那么一丝合理——但一只活生生的猫在他眼前变成了一个成年人的冲击力实在是无可比拟，Finch瞠目结舌，僵在原地。

男人费力站起来，拖着伤腿走近他，甚至比他还高半头，Finch仰视着猫耳男人，哆哆嗦嗦地说：“我为曾经称呼你‘Mr. Maine’道歉，Mr. ……？”“John Reese.”猫在他耳边轻声说。Finch又吓了一跳，躲了点距离礼貌地对男人点点头：“Mr. Reese.你可以叫我Mr. Finch。”

男人“嗯”了一声，回身又向木门走去，Finch再一次叫住了他：“Mr. Reese！你介不介意在我这里清理干净伤口再走？”Reese回头看着他，神情玩味，似乎在掂量他哄骗自己的可能性，Finch察觉出他的犹豫，没等他说话接着补了一句：“我建议你还是暂时不要变回去，我家里的药膏是人用的，对猫不知道会不会起效。”

Reese眯了眯眼睛，灯光下看不清究竟是蓝色还是绿色，他低声说了句“好吧。”就向Finch走来，Finch请他在沙发上坐好，又取了小药箱回来，在他面前打开，消毒又包扎好伤口后Reese并没有先道谢，而是问他：“你的腿，药膏有用吗？”Finch放好药箱走进厨房才回答他：“陈年伤，已经习惯了。”说着开始翻找家里的食物，终于从柜子里找到一袋燕麦片，加了热牛奶冲开之后Finch犹豫了一下，还是掰成了两小碗，但他回到客厅发现Reese已经离开了，通向后院的木门半掩着，Finch推开门，发现草地上被踩出了几个深浅不一的猫爪印。

Finch慢慢喝掉了自己的那碗，把另一碗留在了桌上，第一次破天荒地没有锁通向后院的木门就回到楼上的书房继续工作。

那碗燕麦当然没有人碰。他也不知道自己在期待什么，但他的期待并没有以他认为的方式落空——虽然也没有以他期待的方式实现，一周后他终于又排了长队买到了甜甜圈，这次他把甜甜圈放在副驾驶座上带到了学校的办公室全部吃完了。晚上加班结束回到家后，一条熟悉的黑色的大长尾巴从他的冰箱门缝里露出来甩来甩去，从地上的泥脚印Finch得出结论这只大缅因猫又是从和后院连通的木门里进来的。

听到响动，猫的尾巴停顿了一下，他僵硬地从冰箱里退出来，Finch发现缅因的毛比上周还脏、打结更厉害，他想象了一下猫直接扒开他的冰箱门钻进去，不知道有多少灰尘和细菌可能污染冰箱里的食材——更何况！他又一次！私自闯进了自己家！

“Mr. Reese, 我认为……”他的话头被突然截断，猫走到他面前跳上沙发靠背瞪圆了黑溜溜的眼珠一副可怜巴巴的模样看着他：“Mr. Finch……Harold……我很饿。”猫软绵绵地恳求他，Finch想起猫刚才跳上沙发时不甚灵敏的姿态，没有回答猫的话：“Mr. Reese, 你的腿伤似乎恶化了。”猫没有想到他会说这个，耳朵转了转似乎在思考，“我的冰箱里被你踩了泥脚印，我觉得你负有清理它的责任。”猫的耳朵和尾巴垂了下去，弓起身子将前爪放在靠背上似乎想跳下去，“但得在你清洗干净之后。楼下的浴室里有全套洗漱用具，还有干净的浴巾。”Finch微微笑着凑近因诧异而停顿的猫：“如果你需要吹风机的话，我等一下会拿一个送到浴室门口。但你别的要求恕我不能满足——我需要为我们两人准备今天的晚饭。”

猫目瞪口呆地看着他，Finch不再理会，径直走进了厨房，猫在沙发靠背上踱了几步，欢快地蹦下沙发——在心里默默庆幸差点摔倒的样子Finch没有看到——熟门熟路地钻进了浴室，闻到omelette的香味后才出来。Finch望着窝在餐桌上黑色缅因紧紧盯着omelette却因为怕烫而不敢下口的样子露出了担忧的表情：“Mr. Reese, 我记得我把吹风机放在浴室门口了，你现在浑身的毛都在滴水，不适合上餐桌。”缅因抬头看了他一眼，跳回餐椅上，就在Finch松了口气的档口，缅因瞬间变成了男人，拿起碟子旁的餐具边吃边说：“现在不是‘浑身’滴水了。”

Finch看着男人湿漉漉的不断抖动甩水的猫耳，翻了个白眼。

噢其实John刚来的时候也没有任何区别，Finch通过回忆推翻了自己虚假的印象，一边清理浴缸里的猫毛一边大喊：“Mr. Reese！我和你说过很多次，洗澡的时候不要变成猫！”John懒洋洋地走进浴室蹲在他身边，尾巴习惯性地圈着他的手肘，尾巴尖在他手臂上一拍一拍：“Harold, 我第一次在家里洗澡的时候你可没这么说。”Finch气呼呼地把毛团甩到垃圾桶里：“因为你答应第二天会自己清理浴缸！”

他们谁都没有提John为了以清洁浴缸为由多赖一天而故意在洗澡的时候没有选择变成人的事实。


	3. 烟雾报警器

第二天清早Finch从后颈日常的疼痛中醒来，昨夜清洗浴缸带来的疲倦延续到了今天。他顺畅地取了床头柜上的眼镜，并没有一条大尾巴阻碍他——John出去了。一种莫名的欣喜和失落同时袭击了他，Finch坐起来打算享受一下这个自在的、终于不会被一条大尾巴缠着必须睡一个回笼觉的周末清晨，却忽然闻到一股焦糊的味道。

起火了吗？为什么烟雾报警器没有响？John在哪里，他知道吗？

Finch以他能达到的最快的速度跑下楼，差点在一楼的台阶上摔一跤，他边跑边嚷：“Mr. Reese！Reese！”客厅里烟雾弥漫，抽油烟机嗡嗡作响，但可见不起作用，Finch咳嗽了几声，还是听不到回应，他又提高了声音：“咳咳……John？！”

厨房的烟雾里钻出一个高大的人影扶架住了他的手臂，那人身上沾满了油烟味，Finch一边咳嗽一边绝望地发现他给那人新买的衬衣上崩了几处显眼的油星。但他顾不上多想，从那人手臂里挣开，把烧得看不出颜色的灶台关掉，客厅的门窗全部打开，烟雾才慢慢散去。

John还没有开口解释，Finch又瞄到John的衬衣上黏了一些鸡蛋碎，John的手指上还有半块未化干净的黄油，Finch哀叫一声连忙查看自己手臂上John摸过的位置，事实没有让他失望。比他还高了半头的John此刻像他之前每一次犯了错一样乖乖地站在他面前盯着地板，眼睛眨得比平时慢得多，睫毛像他耳朵尖上的绒毛一样轻轻颤抖。耳朵向两侧压平（Finch一直觉得如果John垂着耳朵的话会更像犬科动物），尾巴不停地竖起来又慢慢垂下去。

John知道错了，他想逃跑。Finch心里有个声音说，放他走吧，他也不知道自己做错了什么。

我需要一个解释！！！另一个声音嚷得Finch甚至想捂耳朵，John最近做了太多出格的事情，昨天，就在昨天，他还站在冰箱上想关掉烟雾探测器！上周，他打碎了埃及花瓶——他粘好了它——Finch扭脸看了一眼壁炉上的花瓶，里面的枝垂樱被换掉了，换成了隔壁的隔壁那位中文教授门口种的枫花的枝条。

Finch刚张口，John的眼睛就乖乖地抬起来望着他，那双微微泛着绿的蓝眼睛喔，Finch倒吸一口凉气，他狠下心将目光转向灶台，努力用自己听起来最生硬的语气（虽然还是没有他严辞拒绝学生改成绩的语气有威慑力）：“Mr. Reese.”缅因猫的耳朵抬起来转向他，缅因猫在等下文。但Finch没有说话，只是静静地望着John，过了许久，在缅因猫的尾巴沉沉地垂在身后几乎不再动的时候，Finch才开口：“Mr. Reese，我相信你会愿意负责厨房的清洁工作的，对吗？”缅因猫的尾巴尖抖了抖，从嗓子里发出了一声几乎不可闻的闷哼。Finch点点头：“很好。我之后会检查一下冰箱，再出去买一些食材回来。”John“嗯”了一声，在Harold拉开冰箱门的时候从灶台边探过身：“Harold，我很抱歉。”Harold摇摇头，神色如常，John试探着用尾巴像往常那样勾Harold的手臂，Harold没有什么反应，但John接着用尾巴尖摩挲他的手心的时候，Harold不动声色地抽走了手。

车库的电动门哗啦哗啦降下来的时候John终于开始害怕——Harold真的生气了。

John把厨房打扫干净后又换了一身干净的衬衣，Harold还没有回来，他已经饿了，但想到Harold也什么都没有吃，他忍着饥饿坐回沙发上，目光瞟到壁炉上的大花瓶，又看向天花板上的烟雾报警器。他撇撇嘴，搬了个椅子来把烟雾报警器的电源重新连接起来，整个过程花了很久，和他拆掉电源线花的时间一样久，Harold还是没有回来。

John有点累了，百无聊赖地变回了缅因的样子窝在沙发扶手上，打了个哈欠。

Finch知道自己不应该生闷气，他应该把话和John说清楚，起码问清楚他为什么突然折腾厨房。John有时候淘气得不像一只成年的猫，反而像个长毛捣蛋鬼，刚刚进入青春期的那种，拥有无限活力和时间，在家里上蹿下跳。Finch一边挑水果一边愣住，他似乎从没问过John的年龄，人类的John看起来是个成熟的中年人，但John处事行为看起来又像是以猫的年龄核算的，这样来看，再过几年John就会步入老年，他们经历的时间是相同的，但John的年龄会走在自己前面，寿命也会。

把一盒无菌蛋拿在手上的Finch忽然感到一种莫名的恐慌，他已经很多年不再有这种感觉——上一次是父亲忘记了他是谁的时候——“Uncle Harold！”忽然后面有人喊他，Finch回头，发现是好友兼同事Nathan Ingram的儿子。“Will！”Finch笑着和他打招呼，他们在超市的冷柜前闲聊了几句，Will忽然问：“你现在还在养猫吗？”Finch点点头，想起早上John压平的耳朵：“是啊，今天早上猫把灶台弄得一团糟。”“你是不是教训他了？”Finch摇摇头：“没有，我不知道该怎么说，这实在不像他会做的事情。”想了想他又补了一句“虽然他平时也没少捣蛋”，Will笑了起来：“也可能他想做点好事但搞砸了呢？”Finch一愣，Will又提起了别的话题，他们又闲聊了几句才分别。

Finch把车停稳，看着副驾驶座上那一盒甜甜圈，大半盒都是John喜欢的味道——和他相比John更喜欢甜味——他也不知道自己为什么要在John几乎把厨房点着之后买他最喜欢的甜甜圈回家。

Finch推开门后John没有来迎接他，John生气了，他气我把他一个人留下，Finch心想，但他很快看到了沙发扶手上卧着的那一大团黑猫。他把食材整理好，蹑手蹑脚地走过去，黑猫睡着了，腹部均匀地起伏，Finch瞟了一眼厨房，灶台已经被清理得干干净净，他又看着缅因猫，突然发现猫的几根胡子好像泛了白，他不由得伸手碰了碰，只是刚刚挨到猫的胡子，猫就动了，眼睛没有睁开，而是将下巴顺着他的手抬起来，像以往一样让他摸。Finch苦笑着抓了抓缅因猫的下巴，又摸了摸猫的头顶——绒毛在他指缝里随着他的动作滑过，温热的大耳朵在他手心里蹭。

“John？”缅因猫的耳朵在他掌心下抖了抖，他缩回手，猫“嗷”地打了个哈欠，眼睛慢慢睁开，瞳孔从一条细线变得圆溜溜：“Harold……”Finch还是忍不住又摸了摸缅因猫的脊背：“我买了你喜欢的面包回来，虽然现在吃早饭有点晚了。我做三明治好么？”缅因站起来抻了抻身子，抖了一沙发的毛：“Harold……”缅因眯着眼一边叫他的名字一边用头、耳朵和下巴轮流磨蹭他的手心，“你不饿么，John？我也买了甜甜圈，就在餐桌上。”缅因还是贴着他不肯走，Finch又看到了那几根扎眼的白色胡须，终于叹口气坐在沙发上。

缅因这才顺从地从扶手上下来盘在他腿上，半个身子压着他的掌心，头和耳朵蹭着他的小臂，鼻尖顺着头的动作不断抵在他腰间的软肉上，温热的鼻息隔着衬衣温暖他。过了很久John才小声说：“Harold，我很抱歉，我想为你做一顿早餐，我之前看了几次，我以为我学会了。”Harold用另一只手贴上了缅因猫的侧脸，拇指摩挲着缅因猫的下巴，猫发出了舒适的哼哼：“我知道可能会做不好，又怕报警器吵醒你，所以才想把报警器卸掉。”“我也很抱歉，John，”Finch望着猫不解的眼神：“我不问情由就将你丢下，你大概很害怕。我很感激你的好意，我也为误会你向你道歉。”John哼哼了一声，用力向他的腰间拱了拱，Finch又说：“等一下我做饭，你要不要来帮忙？我可以一步步教你。”

缅因猫不说话，但耳朵尖抬起来转了转，大尾巴在他腿上拍了拍，又缠住了他的膝弯。


	4. 规矩

“Mr. Reese，从花园回来以后先把脚上的泥清洗干净！”缅因猫抖了抖沾了一身的花瓣和细小草叶，假装没听见似的溜进了卧室。

“Mr. Reese，在桌上吃饭的时候可不可以请你先变成人形？”缅因猫从意大利面中抬头，冲着餐桌另一头握着餐叉的Finch吐了吐舌头，叼了一颗肉丸子扭头窜出了餐厅，几分钟后又回来，来回几趟解决了晚饭。

“Mr. Reese，如果你只吃甜甜圈上的糖霜，我下次会直接买一罐蜜酱回来。”缅因猫闻言从沙发上弓起身子，懒懒地走到Finch面前，突然扑上来叼走了他手里刚咬了一口的光秃秃的甜甜圈。

“啊！……Mr. Reese！请控制你的猎杀天性！”缅因猫歪歪头，圆溜溜的大眼睛盯着Finch，两只前爪还在左右拨弄一只奄奄一息的半个手掌大小的蜈蚣，尾巴扫得旁边的地球仪哗啦哗啦响。

“Mr. Reese！那是我养了好几年的锦鲤吗？”缅因猫一只前爪将一条红白相间不停挣扎的鱼摁在客厅的地毯上，另一只前爪弯起堵在眼前似乎在挡飞溅起来的水花。

“Finch教授！”周五加班回来的Finch被隔壁太太叫住了，她是国际学生与学者部的职工，拥有朝九晚五的规律工作时间，这一点让Finch非常羡慕。“啊，晚上好。”Finch礼貌地笑笑。“之前我们街区出没的那只大黑猫，现在是你家的对吗？”Finch心里咯噔一声，磕磕巴巴地承认：“对……我领养了他，相关检查已经做过了，不必担心。”“我相信你，”隔壁太太勉强笑笑：“那孩子叫什么名字？”“John.”“John……他今天下午翻进了我家的后院，和我家里的狗——你见过的，Snow——打了一架……”Finch几乎嚷出声来：“什么？！您的狗还好吗？”“还好还好，就是打输了心情有点糟糕，躲在屋里不敢出门。”Finch气得几乎想立刻推门进去质问John，他只好缓和了语气对隔壁太太说：“我非常抱歉，您知道John被领养不太久，可能还没有习惯现在的生活，我会好好教训他！”隔壁太太摇摇头：“噢您也不必把话说得这么重，毕竟我的狗没有受伤，只是吓了一跳。希望他们今后可以好好相处。”Finch又忙不迭地道歉，寒暄几句后才回到家。

缅因猫正在沙发上团成了一个团呼呼大睡，仿佛完全没有感知到Finch的怒火。

他知道，Finch想，他是故意捣乱的。

Finch本想叫他起来，但晚饭还没有吃，现在不是个谈判的好时机，Finch只好放下手提包把外套挂好开始做晚饭。

两份漂亮的椒盐虾仁和蒜香面包端上桌后John还是窝在沙发上没有动。

Finch想了想，只是坐在桌前等着，没有叫他，因为他看到缅因猫耳尖上的细小长毛微微颤动。果然一两分钟后缅因猫“嗷”地打了个哈欠，假装刚刚睡醒的样子眯着眼睛抽了抽鼻尖：“Harold……你回来了。”Finch清了清嗓子：“Mr. Reese, 可以来吃晚饭了。”缅因猫站起身抖了一沙发的毛，Finch不可察觉地皱皱眉，猫伸了个懒腰变回了人形，大耳朵转向他，才向餐桌走来。

在他们静默地吃了一大半后Finch突然说：“Mr. Reese, 你听到了门廊上隔壁太太说的话。”John的动作顿了顿，继续把一只虾仁往嘴里送。“你把Snow打得不敢出门，”Finch咬了一口面包，却没心思想这面包烤得不错：“再这样下去你我会被整个街区投诉，我只……”“你会怎么样？”那双蓝色眼睛在餐厅橙黄色的灯下隐约泛着绿光：“把我赶走？还是交给他们。”John的嗓音慵懒，仿佛讨论的不是他的去留，而是今晚CBS台播出的科幻探案剧的剧情。“我不会放弃你，更不会把你交给他们的，Mr. Reese，我永远不会骗你。”Finch的语气平淡得仿佛在和John一起讨论剧情。

John不说话，手上的动作一点没慢，但耳朵却立着，直直对着Finch的方向，尾巴木木地垂在椅背的缝隙间。

“你不许我变成人。”他嗫嚅着说：“你给我提了很多要求。”“因为我收养的是猫，不是人。”Finch抬头看了一眼John，他刚才的从容模样荡然无存，十分委屈地微微撅着嘴唇，一对耳朵向两侧压成飞机耳。Finch瞬间妥协了，John不是普通的猫，更何况就妥协这一次没问题的——但他不知道的是，没有人能拒绝这时候的John，这从来不是次数的问题——“好吧，你可以在没有被人看到的时候自由变换形态，但与此同时，”Finch清了清嗓，尽量让自己听起来更严肃一些：“请你控制你的猎杀天性，包括，不要再和Snow打架，我相信你的实力，但我担心你会受伤。”John的毛尾巴抬起来在背后轻轻晃：“那我可以在进门之后擦干净脚上的泥。”

Finch松了口气：“那我希望之后也能像今晚一样好好吃饭。”John压低声音凑近他：“那我想用楼上的浴室。”Finch不知道他为什么提出这样的要求，毕竟一层客房旁的浴室也和楼上他的浴室一样同时配了淋浴和浴缸，但这无伤大雅：“可以，只要你愿意清理浴缸里的猫毛。”忽然John在他面前近距离展开一个笑容，让Finch的心脏近乎承受不住，他向后躲了一下，塞了一大口面包。“那我……”“我的卧室请你不要随便进出。”John的笑容忽然消失，尾巴又垂了下去：“为什么，Harold？”“我是个注重隐私的人，Mr. Reese，今晚轮到你把碗放进洗碗机。”Finch说着站起身回到了楼上的书房继续工作，把空盘留在了桌上，John在他上楼后对着空盘张牙舞爪地腹诽：“这也不许，那也不许！这只暴君麻雀！”

Finch非常庆幸晚饭时他说明了不许John进卧室。

他这一晚的颈椎和腿同时开始痛，先是颈椎，然后是肩背；疼痛是他的老朋友了，但这位老朋友今晚十分不讲道理。Finch疼得直接从床上坐了起来，找了一个靠枕贴在床头柜上，还是疼，疼得无法靠上去，他只好站起身在卧室里踱步，直到他的伤腿也开始疼。

打开台灯寻找止痛药的时候他看到猫的影子在他卧室门外焦急地走来走去，但John没有发出任何声音，Finch也强忍着尽量没有发出声音，吃下了止痛药，又补了一片安眠药，他重新躺回床上，合上眼睛。

安眠药起效时，门被顶开一个小缝隙，两只大耳朵先钻了进来，左右转了转，停在了他的大床的方向。确认他睡熟后，床垫另一头被压出了一个凹陷，他顺着凹陷滑进了一个人的怀里。

第二天清晨Finch睁开眼睛，疼痛已经缓和了很多，但他面前不是熟悉的床头柜，而是John的胸口，他吓了一跳，但没有动，只抬眼向上看了看。那张无论看几次都惊为天人的脸——鼻梁高挺，鼻尖上有个小小的凹槽，如同芦苇尖一般细密的睫毛随着呼吸颤抖，猫耳和耳尖的毛也都在抖。他忽然意识到自己浑身都被热源包裹：自己的脖子下垫着他的一条手臂，手肘在他颈后曲起包着他受伤的后颈，手臂捂着他的肩膀，另一只手箍着他的腰，将他紧缚在自己胸口，双腿也紧贴着他的，尾巴勾着他腿上的旧伤。

Finch笑了笑，John的猫耳忽然一抖，Finch赶紧闭上眼装睡，John缓缓把手从他的脖子下抽出来，抬起了压在他腰上的手，床垫一轻，只有尾巴尖的毛扫过Finch的手臂。Finch假意动了动，想逃跑的John伏在被子里僵住了身子，Finch抬手毫不犹豫地把大猫团抱在了自己怀里，下唇蹭过他的耳尖，又轻轻吻了一下他的耳朵，然后是头顶。

缅因猫的耳朵僵住了，身体却主动向后靠着凑近他，尾巴缠住了他的手腕，发出了一连串舒适的咕噜声。


	5. 三文鱼和甜泡芙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最近有件事一直挂在Finch心里。他很想摸猫头。如果可以的话，还有猫耳。

最近有件事一直挂在Finch心里。

他很想摸猫头。如果可以的话，还有猫耳。

自从那一晚这小东西（虽然这小东西的人形比他还要高半头）偷摸着溜进他的卧室被他发现，在变成猫想逃跑前被他箍在怀里亲了亲，他就发现这只大猫的耳朵和脑袋软得不可思议，尾巴也绒绒的，绕在手上又软又暖和，实在很舒服。那天早上他起床之后再没提过此事，John也没有再主动钻到他被窝里——那是唯一一次。

但他很想摸猫头，猫耳也一定要。

周末上午，他在后院浇花喂鱼时就一直在斟酌如何对John开口才不会被John误以为Finch不尊重半人的尊严。此时John正盘成一团压在海棠看似脆弱的花枝上，花枝被压得乱颤，John却睡得极深，可Finch回到房间给水壶里灌水的时候却被打着哈欠从门缝里大摇大摆进来的John吓了一跳。

中午他做饭时一边偷瞄在沙发靠背上仰面摊成一条的缅因猫一边想如果自己偷偷地趁John熟睡的时候摸摸他，John是不是不会发现，却忽然分了心失手把量杯砸在了水槽里，“咚”的一声巨响后，Finch下意识地看向John——他一定被自己惊醒了，却发现大猫已经不在沙发上，而是突然从他脚边冒出来，抬头仔仔细细地盯着他。Finch用了自己生平最大的意志力才压住了弯下腰去摸猫头的欲望，见他神色如常，猫只是用身体蹭了蹭他的小腿，大长尾巴在他睡裤没有遮挡住的光裸脚踝上盘了一圈，又松开他回到了沙发上。

尾巴也要！！！！

Finch在心里发出一声呐喊，转过身不动声色地继续做饭。

下午他在书房工作的时候大缅因忽然跳上桌舔了一口他放在旁边的煎绿茶，Finch见他苦得吐舌头的模样实在可爱，手握成拳在嘴边咳了两声才压抑住了微笑和伸手摸摸他的欲望，John侧过头用并不开心的眼神盯着他，Finch抚平了乱翘的嘴角：“给你煮一杯蜂蜜牛奶？”John诧异地蹲在桌上，仿佛没有听懂他在说什么，Finch开心地向厨房走，不忘回头敲敲John脚边的桌板：“晚上做你最喜欢的煎三文鱼，饭后你可以破例多吃几颗泡芙。”

他忍住没有回头看John因为惊喜和不知所措而差点从桌上跌下来的模样。

喝完了蜂蜜牛奶的John变回了人形侧躺在沙发上，尾巴从Finch不情不愿剪了个口的家居服的破洞里伸出来在沙发椅背上一拍一拍。Finch又回到书房工作了，John看着空荡荡的客厅，头顶的耳朵不停晃动，听着书房里的动静——只有细碎的敲打键盘和书页翻动的声音。他想不通Finch今天为什么对他这么好，平时难得才能喝一顿的蜂蜜牛奶因为糖分太高一直被Finch视为不健康的食物，煎三文鱼虽然富含营养但是油脂太多——John低头看了看自己略微滚圆的小肚子，最近被养得油光水滑，肚子都有了——泡芙，尤其是冰淇凌泡芙，就更不能多吃了。

不管了，John伸了个懒腰舔了舔嘴角，蜂蜜牛奶的香气似乎还在嘴边，很像Finch的味道——嘘！不要讲给他听！趁Finch睡着的时候John偷偷尝的，Finch的嘴唇软软的，甜丝丝的，和蜂蜜牛奶一样。

John在忘记了自己现在是人形的情况下在沙发上翻了个身，从沙发上滚了下来，摔在了地毯上，狼狈不堪地蹦起来，却发现居家服上粘了一大圈他自己的长毛，他无奈地拍了拍衣服，手心却粘上了更多。

他想去找粘毛的滚筒，却怎么也找不到，Finch在工作他不想打扰他，只好气鼓鼓地坐回沙发上，把头枕在沙发靠背上，想着Finch出来看到他把家居服上粘满了猫毛会说什么（“Mr. Reese！下次清理烘干机的滤网的时候不许喵喵叫！），但今天Finch貌似心情不错，如果他能趁机蒙混过关——不代表他不乐意去清理烘干机的滤网，他只是不想听Finch一直念叨，他没有办法在必须专注听Finch说话的时候不盯着软软的嘴唇看——那也很好。

想到此处他开心地打开了电视，随便选了一部和越狱相关的动作片，却怎么也等不到他最喜欢的动作戏，只好无聊地等。

电视的音量开得有些大。

但这并不是Finch从屋里出来的原因——只是他暂时忙完了工作，想去院子里晒晒太阳休息一下，从客厅路过时John仍在专心致志地看电影，头也没回，耳朵甚至都没有动一下。

说不清是失望还是好奇，他瞄了一眼电视屏幕，似乎正在上演一场审讯戏，他刚想称赞审讯官——或典狱长——的定制西服很不错，却看到了刑讯场面，他惊了一跳不敢再看，匆匆溜进了后院。

在池塘边的长椅上坐下来后他才发觉早春还是有些冷的，他把刚才趁手从沙发上扯下来的薄外套裹得更紧了些，却忽然发现外套上沾满了缅因猫的猫毛，有些是一小团绒毛，有些是一簇长毛。他暗自笑了笑，想着估计是那猫儿在他不在家的时候缩在里面睡了一觉——事实上，猫儿还在他衣服上一边嗅他的气味一边打滚。

但也好，Finch捻了一小团绒毛，又把衣服紧了紧，粘满毛的外套更保暖。

Finch又扫了扫院里的花，发现李花就有要开花的模样了，他走到李树前推了推眼镜仔细端详，想给李树施点肥让它长得更漂亮些，却忽然发现几只虫扒在李树的树枝上。他大惊失色忙从墙角掏出有机杀虫剂上上下下喷了个彻底，才小心翼翼地开始施肥。

忙碌许久也快到晚饭时间了，Finch回到客厅里准备洗手煎鱼，John还在看电影，耳朵支棱着对着电视一动不动，Finch瞄了一眼了然地笑了——电视里正在上演枪战，脱下了三件套中西服的典狱长执枪冲到大船的甲板上对着直升机疯狂射击。

Finch对这个场景没什么兴趣，他只是装作在看电影的样子盯着John立起来的大耳朵——人形时的猫耳似乎比猫时的还大了一圈，耳尖上的聪明毛也立着，离Finch只有一点点距离，只要伸出手就能——

John忽然回身，Finch粘了泥土、花瓣，草根和化肥的手生生停在了他头上几英寸，他歪歪头，耳朵不解地抖了抖，Finch感觉到John耳朵抖动扇动的气流，甚至似乎感觉到聪明毛已经划过了他的掌心——

“Finch.”仍是软绵绵的声音，John开口了，Finch迅速撤回手，默默感谢John没有质问他——没有人能抵抗John有请求时的眼神，在那眼神里你仿佛就是John在这世界上唯一珍重的人，他只在乎你的感受，他只爱你，只想亲近你，而你要做的就是答应他一个小请求，就这一次——但他没有，John只是伸出一只手扒在沙发椅背上，尾巴在Finch看不到的角度颤了颤：“Finch.”

Finch勉强提了提嘴角：“Mr. Reese.”明明John在人形时眼睛也不算大，Finch就是觉得那双眼睛此刻已经睁得溜圆，像猫时的John有请求时那样。

John不说话了。

Finch不知道他想问什么，是晚上的三文鱼还是Finch为什么把手抬起来，Finch犹豫了一下：“三文鱼里放些迷迭香你喜欢么？”John偏过头想了想，他其实一贯不喜欢迷迭香的味道，对人类来说还算温和的香气于他而言就太过浓郁了，但Finch既然提了，他也不好扫兴，于是主动提出去院子里给Finch摘一枝回来，但他不要，Finch应允了，刚想嘱咐John不要把迷迭香叼回来，John已经变回了缅因猫，一溜烟窜进了后院。

Finch苦笑着一边在灶台边上忙碌，一边回想着大猫团缩在他怀里的舒适手感，怎么就没趁几次John在他怀里或腿上的时候狠狠呼噜一把呢，他有些后悔，手上忙碌的动作却没停。

“想我了吗，Finch？”

低沉而湿润的气声吹进他耳朵里，Finch吓得一抖，后背就撞上了正站在他身后的John的胸口，温暖厚实的触感却迫使他触电一般地弹开了，手里的平底锅跟着一抖，锅柄却被从腰后绕过的手端稳了。

John的笑声渗进他耳朵里：“嘿Finch，锅里可是你答应我的三文鱼。”

Finch不敢回头，只能强行压住了不知为什么忽然变得急促的呼吸，平平地说：“如果你不吓唬我，它就不会蹦出来，Mr. Reese.”

John又笑了笑，终于从他身边挪开，Finch得了空间偷偷深吸了一口气，John扭身拧开了水龙头，哗哗的水声后John把一株新折下来还滴着水的迷迭香放在Finch手边，哼着歌拉开冰箱的冷冻柜。

Finch本想阻止他，听到John在哼歌却回转了心思，任由John大摇大摆地拿走了一整盒冰淇凌泡芙。Finch的余光瞥见John的尾巴高高翘起，只有尖端左右轻轻晃动，Finch将锅里的鱼翻了个面，翘起了嘴角。

John将一颗泡芙塞进嘴里回身盯着Finch在厨房忙碌的背影，忽然停下了动作——他已经很久没有哼过歌了。上一次这么放松是什么时候？是从浴室里出来发现Finch正坐在桌边等他吃饭的时候。

他忽然回想起被Finch裹在怀里的时候脑袋和耳朵上舒适的触感，温暖，安全。Finch的手也肉嘟嘟的，指尖因为长久在键盘上敲击而凝了一层薄茧，

他想被Finch摸头，耳朵也要。

他盯着Finch的背影，思考怎么表达这件事才会被Finch认为没有侵害对方的隐私，不就是摸摸头摸摸耳朵嘛！他都能想象到如果他说了Finch会怎么做，大概是抿着嘴一脸不情愿的样子并拢四指礼貌地在他头上拍一拍，最多再搓一搓，可能手掌都不会跟他的头顶有什么接触，耳朵可能都不会被摸到。

John本来想用“主动清洁烘干机滤网一个月”为由哄Finch答应的，但三文鱼实在太香了，而且Finch贴心地没有在John的盘子里放迷迭香。John吃着吃着就忘记了这回事儿，饭后又多吃了几颗冰淇凌泡芙，见Finch没有阻止，又拿了几颗，Finch还是没有制止他。

Finch不对劲。

John眯起眼睛，他可以考虑用这个要挟Finch摸他，不摸到他舒服不许停手，他放下咬了半口的泡芙，直直地盯着Finch的眼睛：“Finch.”

Finch正托着腮看他吃东西，被他叫了一声猛地抖了一下：“Mr. Reese?”“你今天不对劲，Finch.”John用一脸“你瞒不过我”的表情盯着Finch，Finch果然后仰，张了张口什么都说不出来，耳朵也开始泛红。

“告诉我啊。”他凑近了Finch，笑着用自己在灯光下泛了灰绿的眼睛盯着Finch，Finch果然又向后撤了一点，撞到了椅背。

“没什么的……”Finch嗫嚅着：“这顿饭是为了感谢你前些天晚上……”他的耳朵更红了：“替我受伤的脖子和腿保暖……”

“噢……”John发出了然的声音，抬了抬眼睛：“既然是为了感谢我，你应该先问问我想要什么。”Finch看着John貌似有什么预谋的表情笑出了声：“那你想要什么呢，Mr. Reese？”

这次轮到John了。明明很简单，“摸我”两个字他就是说不出口，Finch见他为难的样子犹豫了一下：“说到请求，我正好也有一个，”John忽然接话：“这一顿饭我接受，我们交换请求？”Finch点点头。

“我想摸摸你的头。”  
“我想让你摸摸我的头。”

“是猫的样子！我完全尊重你作为人的尊严！”  
“是猫的样子，你是个注重隐私的人，但摸摸猫应该没什么。”

Finch与那双充满了诧异的灰绿色眼睛对视了一瞬，下一秒那双已经变成了猫的眼里就充满了惊喜和“我就知道”的得意，缅因猫灵巧地跳上餐桌，避开泡芙盒子，站在Finch面前与他对视一眼，“喵”的一声栽倒了在了他的大腿上。

Finch把“回沙发上”咽下去，觉得这句话实在是不合时宜，他低头看着乖乖盘在他腿上的缅因猫，猫儿的脑袋搭在前腿上抵着他的小肚子，体温把他的腿烘得更暖。见他迟迟不动，猫似乎有些气鼓鼓却又像撒娇似的百转千回地“喵”了一嗓子，Finch的手在这一声喵叫里迅速贴上了猫儿的脑袋后缅因猫发出了满足的咕噜声。

John的毛很长，Finch先是小心翼翼地用手掌蹭了蹭，几撮更长的猫毛从他的指缝里冒出来，他立起指头轻轻抓了抓缅因的脑袋——舒服，猫和人同时感慨——松软而温暖的猫毛的手感一如当夜，而John主动仰起头换着角度让他抚摸，甚至还用下巴主动蹭他的指尖，在他犹豫的一瞬用水汪汪圆溜溜的眼睛看得他觉得自己再不动手就是天下第一大恶人。

但耳朵不在他们的请求范围里。

Finch的手从缅因的耳朵边缘上滑过几次，都没有真正盖上去，John一边享受一边又有点心急，什么时候才会轮到耳朵？

他决定主动出击。

John挪了挪位置倒在Finch的大腿根上，尾巴缠上了临近的Finch的手臂，尾巴尖主动在他手心里磨蹭，毛茸茸的脑袋和耳朵抵着Finch的另一只手，猫抖了抖耳朵，细软的绒毛从Finch的手腕内侧滑过，他们几乎同时发出一阵战栗，Finch终于把John的耳朵卡在指尖里用薄茧轻轻揉搓捻动的时候John闭上眼，抑制不住地咕噜得更大声，因此没有发现Finch嘴角扬起的促狭而得意的属于胜利者的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章猫儿的灵感和动作参考了虽然总咬我还拿我指甲当瓜子嗑但黏人的时候简直是全天下第一可爱的匿名小橘猫，在此给他一个credit，希望明年见面的时候还能认出我来。实话说，我自己都没想到这个帖子还有更新的一天（但就是有了！），日常向而且没有主线的文章其实在哪里结尾都不要紧，甚至有没有结尾都不要紧，所以不如就这么放着，有想法就写写，写出个样子就更新。


	6. 圣诞快乐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双倍猫儿，双倍快乐

临近圣诞，雪把整个街区都埋了一大半，John高兴得每天都要撞开通往后院的门在雪地里打滚，带着一身雪花回到屋里，把雪花全部蹭在Finch的居家裤的裤脚上，再在“JOHN!!!”的叫喊声里偷偷溜走。所以当Finch和John商议“你想要多大的圣诞树？”的时候，他觉得自己简直是不计前嫌宽宏大量的天下第一好人。

可惜他没有机会证实他买的圣诞树是否符合John的心意了。

John在圣诞节来临前的一周，某一个连寒冷都变得普通的早晨，毫无征兆地离开了他们的家。

Finch在附近的街区找了他好几天，直到他的伤腿被寒风吹得止疼药都起不了作用。他也想贴些东西，但他不知道是该贴寻人启事还是寻猫启事——两种都不行——不管是人还是猫，他连John的一张照片都没有。

平安夜前两天，他独自一人开着车去买了一棵圣诞树、一些装饰品和一盒效力更强的止痛药。他买了几条灯带，John喜欢亮晶晶的东西（不知道这是不是猫儿的共性），又买了几个红色绿色的灯球和几个挂饰。

圣诞树只是立在了客厅里的一角，Finch没有时间也没有心思装饰它，虽然以往他也大都是一个人过圣诞，但今年的圣诞尤其冷清。

于是他做了一个决定。

夏威夷的Benjamin Linus觉得自己的哥哥简直是个独断专行自以为是的天下第一混蛋，凭什么在平安夜当天早上一个电话告诉他“我给你买了来我这里过圣诞的机票，你还有三小时的时间到机场”，他一边碎碎念“就因为你比我早生几分钟我就要听你的凭什么不就是那几分钟吗”一边套上了自己最厚的衣服奔向了机场。

门铃响起，Harold诧异地想自己的弟弟为什么不给自己打电话让他去机场接他，毕竟十二月的风雪是最——

“John？！”

一只黑色的大缅因猫站在他门口的地毯上，一双绿眼睛悠悠地看着他撑着门框瞠目结舌。猫甩甩尾巴，一言不发地越过他进了家，Harold转过身看到这只猫甚至还在脚垫上擦了擦脚上的雪水。

“Harold.”一个熟悉的声音从Finch的身后——门外——传来，他以最快的速度转身，另一只黑色缅因猫就站在他脚边，蓬松的大尾巴尖翘得高高的，温柔的灰蓝色的眼睛从他的脚看到头，才走到他身边，在他的居家裤的裤脚上蹭了蹭，无视了脚上的冰雪，踩了一溜泥脚印进了屋。

Harold Finch非常生气。

两只猫——两个人，更准确地说，两个长了猫耳朵和猫尾巴的长相几乎一模一样的人——并肩坐在他的沙发上，一个低着头，耳朵委屈地垂着，尾巴从身后绕到身前偶尔翘一下尾巴尖，灰蓝色的眼睛时不时地转向他，偷瞄着他的表情。另一个神色倨傲，灰绿的眼睛观察着屋里的环境，耳朵直直竖着跟着脑袋转，大尾巴抵在沙发靠背上一拍一拍。

“这是我的哥哥……”John嗫嚅着：“我没有经你允许就把他带回来了，我想他一定不想一个人过节……”

John被两个人同时打断。

“我没有你想的那么可怜，我多愁善感的弟弟。”

“你明明知道我更在意你为什么不辞而别。”

John可怜巴巴地望着四只同时瞪着他的眼睛低下了头，尾巴也垂了下去。

另一只猫先开口了：“Mr. Finch，我是Willard Hobbes，如您所见，John的哥哥。叨扰您十分抱歉，我只是想来看看我的弟弟现在过得好不好，显然，我多虑了，感谢您这段时间对他的照顾。”

因他的礼貌，Finch瞬间生出了好感：“不必客气，John……”他看了一眼被打碎又粘好的埃及大花瓶、想到了差点被烧焦的厨房、他终于被压断了枝条的海棠以及他总是堵着的浴缸下水口：“John也帮了我不少忙。”

Hobbes似乎听出了他语气里的犹疑，眯起眼睛笑了笑，不再说话。

Finch又看了一眼他的长毛捣蛋鬼——头还垂着，耳朵却立起来转向他们，耳尖的聪明毛轻轻颤着，他在听他们说话。

Finch露出了这一周以来第一个温柔的笑容：“Mr. Hobbes，欢迎来我这里，和John一起，度过这个节日。”

幸好两个人身材相仿（虽然 Hobbes的肚腩比John的略小一些），John的换洗衣物可以给Hobbes穿。而John领着Hobbes去洗澡换干净衣服的时候Finch的手机“叮”地一响——

“Oh, shoot！Ben！”

楼上的浴室和楼下的浴室里都传来了哗哗的水声，来不及了，Finch绝望地想，在桌上给他们留了张纸条就拿起车钥匙一瘸一拐地冲进了车库。

Benjamin在回到Harold家之前认为自己毫无道理的哥哥可能在人工智能领域研究得魔怔了，他居然说猫，猫诶！可以说话，还能变成人？！

他一向觉得自己是兄弟两人里更接近疯狂的那个，但Harold此时显然已经一骑绝尘地反超了他。

他再次肯定了自己的想法，当他站在Harold的客厅里，和那两只窝在沙发靠背上的缅因猫面面相觑的时候。

“Meow？”他尝试着靠近那两只大猫，蓝眼睛的那只直接越过他看向了他身后的Harold，而Harold，正在用温柔的、肯定的微笑回看着那只猫。

而灰绿色眼睛的以一种不屑的神情瞥了他一眼，又撇了旁边那只蓝眼睛大猫一眼，翻了个白眼（他很确定！），敷衍着“喵”了一声。

听到绿眼睛的猫儿叫了一声，蓝眼睛的猫坐了起来，充满了真诚和友善，冲他叫了一声。

“Harry？”他怀疑地回头，Harold一边无奈地回答“别这么叫我，Ben.”一边走到沙发边，摸了摸蓝眼睛的黑猫的脑袋：“这是John Reese，我们现在住在一起。”又十分尊重地用手掌指了指绿眼睛的猫：“这是Mr. Hobbes，John的哥哥，来和我们一起过节。”

“嗯哼……”Ben迟疑地打了声招呼：“Nice to meet you.”绿眼睛的猫忽然站起来靠近他，他一愣，一只手已经被巨大的爪子抱在怀里，他很确定这只大缅因猫在玩弄他，它的眼睛说明了一切——而Ben，Benjamin Linus正喜欢这样——他伸出另一只手落在了猫儿的头顶上，抓了抓，又从头顶摸到猫儿的屁股，半轻不重地拍了一下。

猫儿被摸头的时候明显僵住了身子，嘴大张开露出了尖牙，而一路被摸到屁股的时候却下意识地顺着他的动作展开了脊背，收回了抵在他手臂上的尖牙，屁股也不自觉地翘起挨了那一下。

“噢，Willard……”John忽然笑出了声，又在这笑声和Benjamin诧异的眼神里变成了人形跪在沙发上抱着靠背玩味地看他们：“我就知道会很有趣……”

绿眼睛的猫忽然狠狠瞪了Benjamin一眼，扭身把John扑倒在了壁炉前的地毯上，瞬间变成了人形和John扭打在一起，在Harold“我的花瓶！”的喊声里，两条毛尾巴和四只大耳朵同时高高竖起来，又在“咣嚓”一声里同时垂了下去。

Benjamin向他的哥哥投去了一个“这样都能保持理智果然你还是比我疯“的敬佩眼神，而他的哥哥则呲牙咧嘴地看着被打翻到地上的，碎成了更多片的大花瓶。

“Harold……”John才开口，Benjamin发现他亲爱的哥哥竟然只在听到这句话的一瞬间就妥协了：“……这没什么。更重要的事情是，Mr. Reese，没有征求过你的意见，我就买了那颗圣诞树；公平起见，你可以随你的心意装饰它。我和Ben会出去买些吃的，我们一起过节。”

“这才是更重要的事情吗？”满满一手推车的东西几乎把在后面推车的，穿着Harold在衣柜里为他留下的一件绿色毛绒领子羽绒服的Benjamin埋住，Harold歪着走到他前面打开了后备箱：“花瓶还能再粘起来，John回来了才是最重要的。”“万一他哥要把他带走呢？”Benjamin拎着东西随口说了一句，Harold的动作可见地顿了顿，随后低声说：“我将尊重John的一切决定。”

他们回到家的时候家里静悄悄的，两只大猫都没有发出声音，也没有来迎接他们，Harold的心悬了起来，正犹豫该不该叫一声“John”的时候，就看到两人背对着他们坐在圣诞树下，尾巴尖互相勾着，白衬衫的John（Harold从那个比较宽阔的腰身判断出来的）正在（勉强）整理灯带，只有耳朵向他们的方向转了一下，深灰色衬衫稍微瘦一点的Hobbes十分认真地在做什么，待他们凑近，Hobbes回身的时候Harold才看清Hobbes怀里抱着大半个已经被粘起来的花瓶，不同于上次的歪歪扭扭，这次的花瓶，如果不是瓶身上的裂缝，几乎和原样没有差别。

“打架不行，修东西的技术倒是很好嘛。”Benjamin只是嘟囔了一句，Hobbes的眼睛就已经瞪圆了盯着他，向他咧出一个不怀好意的笑容。自顾不暇的John被灯带缠了一身，长长的大尾巴和灯带搅在一起，半只耳朵都被灯带压得扁了下去，还有闲心打趣他的哥哥：“Willard连蝴蝶翅膀都能补好，花瓶算什么。”Hobbes冷哼了一声，手里的动作却一点没停。

Harold笑了笑走近John，顺手又搓了搓他的大耳朵，才为他拨开了脑袋上缠着的灯带。

窗外的雪越积越厚了，Harold和Benjamin在厨房里十分有默契地忙碌，客厅里不时传来窸窸窣窣的声音和低声的聊天，一只在身后拖着一长条灯带的黑色缅因故作高冷好几次到厨房，先在Benjamin不远看看他，再绕到Harold脚边蹭蹭他的脚踝，Harold也配合地弯下腰，屈起因沾水而湿漉漉的指尖，在缅因的脑袋上抓一抓，留下几簇被打湿的毛，缅因也心满意足再主动蹭蹭他的小腿，拖着长长的灯带一溜烟蹿回客厅。

圣诞树被一层一层的灯带和灯球点亮的时候Benjamin刚把牛排端上桌，又重新把蒜蓉海鲜意面以及新鲜沙拉的位置挪动了一下，他正在犹豫要怎么开口招呼，两只猫儿已经一前一后地扑过来，一只从椅子上蹿上了桌，另一只在他身边直接起跳，在将要撞上他手里的盘子前稳稳地刹住了步子，还扭过头向他露出一个不屑的笑容。他盯着那只猫灰绿色的眼睛气鼓鼓地想，这一定是那个坏的。

圣诞树上橘色的红色的和亮晶晶的光洒满了整个屋子，壁炉劈劈啪啪烧着，窗外的雪扑扑簌簌。Hobbes虽然不屑地扁扁嘴，还是温柔地用自己的尾巴勾住了John的晃了晃。Benjamin和Harold碰了碰杯，在Harold的笑容里喝了一小口，他知道Harold喝醉之后最有趣，而他实在怀念这种趣味。

吃饱了晚餐，洗碗机里咕噜咕噜的声音从厨房传到客厅，Harold接过了Benjamin为他带来的一袋夏威夷的咖啡，Hobbes把粘好的大花瓶重新摆在了壁炉上，Benjamin收到了一整个包裹的书和一身他并没有什么兴趣的三件套。John刚刚从Harold为他准备的圣诞毛衣里钻出一个脑袋就催促Hobbes把蝴蝶拿出来，并在胡乱套上毛衣后翻找出了一对厚厚的羊（？）毛袜送给Harold。

他们四人互相倚靠着坐在沙发上，一边小口喝酒一边聊天，临近午夜时因“看CBS的高科技犯罪电视剧”还是“精明典狱长阻止犯人越狱电影”以及“岛屿上的有爱生活电视剧”陷入争执，Harold的声音先小下去，他的头歪在了Benjamin的肩膀边，眼镜耷拉在鼻尖上就要掉下去，手里还抱着那双毛袜，John的长尾巴卷在他手臂上，尾巴尖一翘一翘。Benjamin替Harold摘下了眼镜，望着Harold温和的睡颜，在时针指向0的时候低声说了一句“圣诞快乐，Harry”，而John已经将Harold横抱在自己怀里起身向Harold的卧室走去，不忘回头对翘着二郎腿坐在Benjamin旁边的Hobbes说了一声：“圣诞快乐，哥哥。”Benjamin确信Hobbes从鼻子里哼了一声“圣诞快乐”，他也确信John听到了，因为John的尾巴快乐地翘起来晃了晃，还回头对他说：“圣诞快乐，Mr. Linus.”他友好地点点头：“圣诞快乐，John.”却在John转身后那只绿眼睛的猫——人——猛然凑近的一瞬间把“喝醉后的Harry很有趣”和“你进我哥的卧室为什么要关门”抛在了脑后。

“噢……John...”Harold的脸在床头灯的映照下红扑扑得十分可爱，John笑着用自己微凉的鼻尖蹭了蹭Harold的鼻尖和脸颊，Harold迷迷糊糊地摸了摸他的耳朵，John顺从地低下头，接受了Harold在他的毛耳朵上落下的一个吻和一声低低的：“圣诞快乐，John…”他的尾巴将两人绑在了一起，又用嘴碰了碰Harold的嘴唇：“圣诞快乐Harold，谢谢你带我回家。”十分可惜，他将脸埋在Harold旁边的时候并没有注意到，Harold的耳朵似乎更红了一层。

而当日清晨，睡在原本为John准备的次卧里的并不想承认缅因猫的手感和口感都如此之好的Benjamin被盘在他胸口的绿眼睛缅因大猫压醒对方还呲着一口大白牙向他问好，以及Harold想穿那双毛袜却差点把里面的Reese's巧克力踩扁但在看到John熟睡时微微颤动的睫毛和勾在他腰上的尾巴的瞬间又消了气，那就是后话了。


End file.
